When We Were Young
by Lady C Andrews
Summary: Before Sonic and before the Master Emerald, there was only you. Full summary inside. Rouge and Knuckles growing up. Read. Enjoy. Review. CHAPTER 5 is NOW up!
1. Chapter I: Moving and a Bat Girl

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any related characters.

**Full Summary**: Before Sonic and before the Master Emerald, there was only you. Knuckles and Rouge at age 8 as they progress through childhood, life, and adulthood. Not your typical "they're kids!" fic. There will be Knuckles/Rouge friendship and romance in later chapters. I can already tell you that this is gonna be a long series…

**Warning(s)**: AU and Fan-characters…you've been warned. If you don't like, just avoid it at all costs.

_**----**_

_**When We Were Young  
**__**By SapphireWhiteTigress**_

_**----**_

**Chapter I – Moving and a Bat-Girl**

**_E_**ight-year-old Knuckles the Echidna grumbled annoyingly as he crossed his arms and glared at his parents. Being eight wasn't exactly the definition of fun, in fact, it was quite the opposite. All he could think of at that moment was how unfair his life was and to make matters worst, his parents either didn't notice or didn't really care.

He voiced his thoughts. "I hate it."

His father sighed and rubbed his throbbing head. He was a tall, masculine, red echidna that held an atmosphere of authority. "Knuckles, we've gone through this a dozen times already. It really isn't up to you. And besides, it'll be a good opportunity for you to make some new friends."

The young echidna narrowed his eyes. "I don't want any friends." He stated, wanting that to be the end of the conversation.

His mother kneed down so that she was eye-levered with her hot-tempered son. She was a kind and gentle pink echidna with beautiful violet eyes. "Knuckles, you want us to be happy, don't you? And we want you to be happy, that is why your father accepted the job offer in Station Square."

Knuckles angrily turned his head from his parents and pouted. His father was a journalist, and Station Square was home to one of the largest journalism corporations in the world, such as the "Daily Planet" on Superman. It was a great honor to get a job there and the pay wasn't half bad, either. But Knuckles was against the idea. Moving to Station Square would mean he would have to leave his home on Angel Island, and Angel Island was the only place he felt that he belonged.

"I hate it," he repeated in a murmur. "It's not fair." He turned teary eyes to his parents. "It's not fair!" He yelled and ran in his room, slamming the door behind him.

His mother moved to go after him, but was stopped by her husband. He shook his head and said in a low voice, "Let him be, he'll get over it." He glanced at the closed door with sadness in his eyes. "He'll realize what we're doing for him is a good thing."

The female echidna slowly nodded her head and heaved a great sigh. "I hope so…"

**_---- _**

**_It just wasn't FAIR_**! Knuckles didn't want to leave the only placed he called home for eight years of his life. Now that his father got that stupid job, all of this would be gone. Sure, he hadn't any friends on the small island in the sea (it's not floating), but he never cared for friends. There was no place on earth such as the lush green island in which he resided on and now he must leave that all behind.

'_Stupid dad taking that stupid job just to ruin my already stupid ruined life... Just because I'm eight I can't do anything about it!'_ Knuckles ranted on inside his mind and plopped himself down on his bed, grabbing a plushy of a small brown tiger. He didn't care that he was eight and still carried around a stuff animal, in fact, that tiger was the only friend that young Knuckles had.

It's not that Knuckles didn't want friends, it was the fact that nobody **_wanted_** to be his friend, mostly because of his 'ugly' knuckles, or his twisted looking dreadlocks, or maybe because he gave away this aura that he was just a plain ugly **_freak_**. Of course, all of that wasn't true, because Knuckles was actually a very attractive eight-year-old, just misunderstood. He always stayed to himself and even in school he wouldn't socialize with his fellow peers.

He sighed and rolled on his back, staring at the cream colored ceiling. "I hate my life…" He whispered before drifting off into a sleepless slumber.

_**----**_

Two weeks later, Knuckles looked upon his new home with grief. It was a large apartment building and he would be living on the top floor with his parents. It wasn't half bad; or rather the outside didn't look too bad. He had yet to venture inside the apartment building as the movers hauled in their belongings. He took a deep breath and followed one of the huge gorillas that carried three boxes marked with the words "kitchenware" into his apartment suite. Luckily, there was an elevator since his new home was on the 27th floor.

He slowly dragged his feet into the small elevator compartment and waited as the gorilla pressed in the required floor number. He noticed that they weren't the only ones in the elevator as he was standing next to a mother and her child, who looked to be around his age, possibly a little younger.

They were bats, and the little one was dressed in a pink short sleeve shirt with a small heart printed on it and white pants with matching pink and white shoes. She seemed to have noticed that the echidna was looking at her and turned deep green eyes on him.

He quickly downcast his eyes and started playing with a hole in his shirt that he somehow acquired from the move.

The girl smirked and slowly walked over to him and pulled hard on one of his dreadlocks, causing the echidna to scream out in pain. "Ow! What was that for!" He growled with both hands held protectively on his head. He turned to the girl and glared at her.

She smiled innocently. "I never saw you before. Who're you?"

Knuckles narrowed his purple eyes and turned around, crossing his small arms over his chest. "None of your business, bat-girl."

This time the little girl's eyes narrowed. "Hey! That's no way to talk to a lady, you jerk!" She yelled, hitting him on the head.

This time the girl's mother intervened. "Rouge! That's not how a lady is supposed to behave! Now apologize to that little boy." Her mother gave her a warning glare.

Rouge looked up at her mother and frowned. "Fine." She took a deep breath and glared at Knuckles. "Sorry," she murmured quietly.

Knuckles shrugged it off. "Whatever." He turned around and waited patiently for the long elevator ride to end. He really hated elevators.

Not before long, the elevator doors slid open with a slight 'ding' and all passengers, including that lady and her loudmouth daughter, stepped out. Knuckles followed the mover guy into an apartment which had the doors held wide open.

The bat-girl stopped and called to him. "Hey! Dreadlock boy!"

He sighed and turned to her.

She smirked. "I guess we're neighbors than, huh?"

"Oh, great, just what I needed. A stupid bat-girl as a neighbor. This is going **_great_**." He groaned, turning around and heading into his new home.

She smiled as she watched him disappear inside of the room and went into her own home, closing the door behind her.

_**----**_

A few hours later, Knuckles sat in the dining room of his new home, a plate of spaghetti in front of him. He wasn't really in any mood to eat. He already hated being here. He growled and looked up at his mother who sat across from him and than to his father who sat next to her.

"I want to go home," he said, cutting through the dead silence in the room.

Both parents exchanged a look and sighed. "Knuckles," his mother started. "I know that you miss your old home, but this is our home now."

"And besides," his father continued. "Don't you think this place is a lot better?"

Knuckles shook his head irritably. "No."

His father glanced around the room. Unpacked boxes littered the floor and reached to the ceilings. They had a lot of unpacking to do and it would probably take weeks to really settle in and make this a home they could cherish, but they were determine to make this move work for their son. "Once we get everything settled, you'll start feeling right at home, trust me."

Knuckles finished his meal in silence, knowing that nothing will ever change his parents mind. After dinner, he started to set off for his new room, but was stopped by his mother. "Knuckles, dear," She placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. He stopped and waited for her to continue. "I know that this was sudden, but you have to understand…we did this for you. You'll appreciate it when you're older." She hugged her son. "Now, get some sleep, we'll have to get you into your new school tomorrow."

Knuckles nodded numbly and sauntered off into his room. He softly closed the door and stood in the dark for a few minutes before making his way to his unmade bed. He was in no mood to fix it right now, so he just threw himself on it and forced himself to sleep. He wasn't looking forward to tomorrow.

_**----**_

_**Little something from the Author**: Well, there's chapter one. What do you think? Please, no flames. Reviews would be nice, but aren't essential. Helpful criticism is encouraged as long as they help me improve, but only if you actually **like** the story. This story will be updated once a week or every other week, depending on reviews (sooner if requested, each chapter is pre-made). _

_It took me four days to figure out a title for this little story, and it just…randomly hit me while browsing through the C2s that had nothing to do with it. ;;_

_**Next Chapter Preview**:_

_**Chapter II – School and an Attack**_

_Once at his new elementary school, it took his mother twenty minutes to get everything straighten out with the principle, and doing these twenty minutes, Knuckles waited impatiently outside of the office. He hated school. And to have gone to a school he never even heard of, Eastshore Elementary? What kind of name was that for a school? They weren't even **in** the east! _

_While he waited for his mother to do whatever the heck she was doing that was taking so long, Knuckles had a little visitor._

"_Hey, you!" A voice called from down the hall that caused Knuckles to whimper in annoyance._


	2. Chapter II: School and an Attack

_**Note: **Knuckles' mother name is Lara-le? Thanks for the information, Ri2! His father's name is Locke…right?_

_Also, this is a birthday gift to Kitty! Happy Birthday!_

_**----**_

**Chapter II – School and an Attack**

Knuckles was rudely awakened by a loud knock on his bedroom door. As most young children, Knuckles wasn't exactly a morning person. He moaned tiredly and threw his pillow on top of his head in hopes to drown out the annoying knocking.

"Knuckles! Get up! You have school!" The voice of his father drifted into the darken room. Gentle rays of the morning sun seeped through the curtains that covered the windows, persuading the child to wake up, as his father was trying to do now.

Knuckles fell back asleep blissfully, ignoring his father's call and the annoying rays of the bright sun.

The door opened and his father briskly walked into the room, while trying to tie a dark tie around his neck. "Knuckles, wake up! Your mother's waiting for you," The small red echidna didn't even budge. He sighed, thinking to himself, _'I hate to do this to you son, but drastic times call for drastic measures.'_

He left the room and came back a couple of minutes later with a bucket filled to the brim with ice cold water. He knew that this would definitely wake his son up and probably startle the poor boy to death.

He counted mentally to himself, while slightly heaving the bucket. Once he reached three, he swung the bucket and watched as the water flew from it and onto his son, instantly gaining a reaction.

Knuckles jumped so high that his head nearly came within inches of the ceiling. He was now drenched in water, looking like a drowned rat and very unhappy. "What did you do that for!" He roared, none too pleased with his father.

His father placed the bucket on a table and tsk'ed his son. "You should've gotten up when I told you to."

Knuckles sniffled and shivered, glaring at his dad. "I'm telling mom," he threatened calmly and hopped of his bed. His wet dreadlocks were mattered to his face and he swatted them away angrily.

His father chuckled with amusement and followed his son out of the room.

Ten minutes later, Knuckles was dried and dressed, ready for school. His father got an earful from his wife at being so mean to poor little Knuckles. He left for work at his new job a little disgruntled, giving both his wife and kid a small kiss goodbye.

Knuckles glared after his father. It was his fault that poor, eight-year-old Knuckles life was dramatically ruined. He grabbed his backpack that was resting lonely on the couch and followed his mother out the door. It was already ten minutes to nine, which made him a little late.

Once at his new elementary school, it took his mother twenty minutes to get everything straighten out with the principle, and doing these twenty minutes, Knuckles waited impatiently outside of the office. He hated school. And to have gone to a school he never even heard of, Eastshore Elementary? What kind of name was that for a school? They weren't even **_in_** the east!

While he waited for his mother to do whatever the heck she was doing that was taking so long, Knuckles had a little visitor.

"Hey, you!" A voice called from down the hall that caused Knuckles to whimper in annoyance.

He turned around and his fears were confirmed as the little bat-girl made her way to him. He sighed and hugged his backpack closed to him. "What do **_you_** want?"

She smiled in a cute little way that only that particular seven-year-old girl could muster. "Nothing, I just wanted to…uh, apolo-apola-gize for, um, yesterday. Mom got really mad at me."

Knuckles raised an eyebrow. "Whatever."

She stuck out her head. "My name's Rouge. What's yours?"

"Leave me alone." He stated instead of answering her.

Rouge pouted and crossed her arms. "You're a real jerk." She sat next to him. "Why are you so mean?"

Knuckles scooted away from the girl and glared. "Why are you so annoying?"

"Hey, you're not supposed to answer my question with another question!" She pushed him off the edge of the chair.

Knuckles fell to the cold floor and growled at her. "Why do you keep messing with me!"

She giggled. "It's fun, and until you tell me your name…" She jumped from her chair and started pounding on the poor echidna.

Knuckles blocked her attacks. "Stop it!"

"Rouge!" A voice yelled from behind them. Both kids turned around to see the principal and Knuckles' mother watching them with mild interest.

Rouge sighed and left Knuckles alone. "Why do I keep getting caught…?"

"Shouldn't you be in class, young lady?" The principal, which was a female turtle pointed in the direction of the classroom.

Rouge pouted even more. "I had to go to the bathroom."

The turtle rolled her eyes and Rouge went back to her classroom which was a few doors down.

Mrs. Flaw, the principal, shook her head as she watched the small bat-girl enter the classroom. "That Rouge…" She turned to Knuckles. "Come on and let's get you settled in your new class."

Knuckles' mother, Lara-le, gave her son an encouraging smile. "At least you're making friends, sweetie. That's a good start."

Knuckles stared at her in disbelief. How on earth could she considered **_that_** making friends? His life was doomed as he knew it.

A few seconds later found Knuckles standing in front of the same door that Rouge went through and gulped. Of all the rotten luck…

He prepared himself for the worst as he followed Mrs. Flaw into the semi-crowded room. Upon entrance, Rouge's eyes brighten. Looks like this year wasn't going to be so boring after all…

As Mrs. Flaw entered the room, followed slowly by Knuckles, all noise instantly ceased and every pair of eyes was focus on the newcomer. Knuckles stood awkwardly behind the principal as she gave the teacher, a young looking cat with blue fur and very attractive glasses, some papers. She then smiled at Knuckles and left the room. Knuckles was almost tempted to stop her and hang onto her leg.

His new teacher placed a comforting hand on the young boy's shoulder. "Hi Knuckles, my name's Ms. Katz, and I know this is your first day at your new school and I can understand that you're a little nervous. There's nothing to worry about. We're here to help you." She smiled. "Why don't you take a seat next to Faye? Faye, raise your hand." She called out and a cute black rabbit raised her hand.

Knuckles groaned though, because the seat he was assigned to so happened to be the seat that was directly in front of Rouge, his new enemy. Who figured he'd have a childhood rivalry on his first day?

Rouge smiled and waved slyly at Knuckles, wiggly her fingers. He tried to ignore her, and many of the other stares, as he made his way to his seat. Once there, he sat and slouched down, wishing that he was invisible.

Rouge leaned over and whispered in his ear. "This is gonna be a **_fun_** year, **_Knuckles_**…"

Knuckles grunted and slouched down even lower in his chair. Just his luck…

_**----**_

_**Statement from the Author**: I know, it's short, but look at it this way, that means updates would be more frequent and you can patch the stories together, and no doubt it'll be a pretty long series. And yes, I do realize that Knuckles isn't naked anymore. _

_Just to let you know about Knuckles' parents…I don't know how they act, heck, I didn't even knew that he **had** parents until recently! So, if they ARE out of character, which they no doubt will be, I apologize in advance. _

**_Next Chapter Preview:_**

_**Chapter III – Lunchtime and a Fight**_

_Just than, to halt their conversation, a group of fifth graders walked up to their table. The leader of the group, a red panther with gray spots, stepped fourth. "Hey there, freak."_

_Knuckles narrowed his eyes and Rouge grew silent. She knew that these kids weren't a force to be reckoned with. "Who're you calling a freak?"_

_The panther grinned. "I guess freaks run together." He winked at Rouge who tried to sink beneath the table. He turned dark charcoal eyes on the echidna. "Say, what's your name, kid?"_


	3. Chapter III: Lunchtime and a Fight

**Chapter III – Lunchtime and a Fight**

As the day wore on, Knuckles' mind started to wonder in no particular direction. He was growing bored with all the stuff the teacher was explaining and glanced around the classroom at the other students. There were at least twenty or so students in the class and each of them varied from sizes, species, and colors. Sitting next to him on his right side was the black rabbit he found out to be named Faye. On his other side was a male pig that was currently eating something that he hid inside of his desk. The crunching noise was getting on his nerves.

In front of him was a lazy looking cat that was pretending to be listening to whatever the teacher was currently saying, but Knuckles could see the comic book he had inside of a thin text book. And as we all knew, sitting behind him was Rouge the Bat…who was presently busying herself with the task of poking him with a pencil.

He tried as best he could to ignore her and her constant poking, but it was proving to be a hard task to do. He was growing aggravated with the girl behind him. Why wouldn't she just leave him alone? What did poor, little innocent Knuckles do to ever deserve such punishment? He barely even knew the girl. He's been in this city not even two whole days and already he was being picked on.

'_I wish she'd just leave me alone…stupid bat-girl…'_ He hissed mentally, conjuring up all the willpower he had not to snap and **_force_** her to stop. His evil side was winning over, however…

Thankfully, though, after two more considerably hard pokes, she stopped. Having gotten no reaction out of the echidna, Rouge decided that it wasn't any fun anymore as she started to write something down in a small pink notebook.

He couldn't really see what she was writing since she was seated behind him, but he could hear as she ran her pencil across the paper in a frantic manner. He was slightly curious as to what she was writing and turned halfway to look at her through the corner of his eye. "What are you writing?"

Rouge looked up from what she was writing and smirked, sticking her tongue out at him. "None-ya!" She continued to write. Being only seven, her handwriting was large and mostly illegible as the letters ran together in a hasty mess. She paused and looked up at him. "How do you spell your name?"

Knuckles arched an eyebrow. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Curious," She answered.

He wasn't buying it. "I'm not going to tell you." He turned around and crossed his arms.

Rouge pouted. "Pwease?"

The echidna shook his head, not bothering to turn back to face her. "No." He said sternly.

She narrowed her eyes and poked him with her pencil. "Tell me!"

Knuckles leaned forward a bit. "I said no!"

Their teacher, Ms. Katz, finally caught on to the commotion between the new kid and Rouge. "Kids! Be quiet back there, I'm trying to teach!"

The other students snickered and Rouge and Knuckles fell silent. Rouge silently glared at the back of the echidna's head, giving him one final poke before turning back to whatever she was doing.

The small bat wrote down in her notebook with angry strokes. _"Stupid Knuckles…he's so mean! I'm just tryna be his friend…'_ She sighed. _'I'll show him! Dummy…'_

A few minutes later, the bell rang, signifying that it was time for lunch. All the students immediately ran from the room and into the cafeteria, but before Rouge or Knuckles could make it out the door, they were stopped by Ms. Katz.

"Rouge, Knuckles, can I see you two for a minute?" She asked, taking a seat behind her desk. Both kids nervously stood in front her.

She folded her hands and placed her elbows on the oak desk, putting her chin in her hands. "I've noticed some…hostile behavior back there and I must say, I'm really surprise of you, Rouge."

Rouge gulped. "Ah…so-sorry…"

Ms. Katz waved her hand to dismiss it. "No need to apologize, Rouge." She turned to Knuckles. "Now, Knuckles, I know that you're new here, but try being a little bit more considerate of the other students. That means don't yell at them, okay?"

Knuckles arms were crossed over his chest, as they usually are, and nodded with his head facing towards the door.

Ms. Katz dismissed them and both students were on their way to the cafeteria, Knuckles in the lead and Rouge following behind him. He wasn't sure where the cafeteria was, but he could smell the food and hear the yells of other students coming from it. Luckily, he didn't get lost finding the cafeteria and walked straight to the lunch line, grabbing a tray. Look's like pizza and some odd looking meat-thingy were on the menu.

Rouge wrinkled her nose in disgust. "If I were you, I wouldn't touch the meatloaf."

Knuckles turned to her. "Why not?"

She made an even more disgusted face, poking out her tongue. "Trust me, red, it's gross." She grabbed for the pizza and placed it on his tray before grabbing one for herself.

Knuckles raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he made his way to a vacant table, and of course, Rouge sat with him. Once they were seated, Knuckles stared at his rectangular pizza in mild interest, but something else was bothering him. "Bat-girl," He said to get her attention.

Rouge rolled her eyes. "It's **_Rouge_**, doofus."

Knuckles shrugged and mocked, "It's **_Knuckles_**, cat-face."

The bat blinked in confusion. "Cat-face?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Anyways," Knuckles decided to ask the question that's been bothering him before he forgets. "Why do you keep bothering me?"

She smiled slyly and ate some of her pizza. "'Cause," She said with a mouthful of yummy, cheesy pizza.

Knuckles waited patiently for her to continue as he poked at his food with a plastic folk. He never did like cafeteria food. After a moment of nothing being said, Knuckles glanced up from his tray. "Well?" He coaxed her to finish her sentence.

Rouge shrugged. "Just 'cause, knucklehead."

A thought suddenly occurred to Knuckles and it was his turn to smile slyly. "Oh…I think I know why."

This time Rouge turned curious eyes on the red echidna. "Why?"

He looked around the crowded room and saw that they were the only two at the table. "Because you don't have any friends."

Rouge huffed and crossed her arms, lowering her eyes. "That's a pretty mean thing to say."

The red echidna gave a look that clearly said he didn't care. "So?"

"And for your information, I do have friends! Just, uh…they--they're not here!" She obviously lied.

Knuckles started to laugh. "Yeah, right!"

"It's…it's true! And 'sides, I felt sorry for you!" She quickly covered up.

"Why would you feel sorry for me?"

She smirked. "Because you're all by yourself in a school you don't know. Not many older kids like the new ones."

Just than to halt their conversation, a group of fifth graders walked up to their table. The leader of the group, a red panther with gray spots, stepped forth. "Hey there, freak."

Knuckles narrowed his eyes and Rouge grew silent. She knew that these kids weren't a force to be reckoned with. "Who're you calling a freak?"

The panther grinned a bit cockily. "I guess freaks run together," He winked at Rouge who tried to sink beneath the table. He turned dark charcoal eyes on the echidna. "Say, what's your name, kid?"

Knuckles blinked. "Knuckles…"

"Knuckles, eh?" The older kid said in thought. "I guess that name suits you. My name's Laborc and I'm the leader of this school. You either obey by my rules or meet with the consequences." As he said this, he cracked his knuckles.

Knuckles huffed and narrowed his eyes. "I'm not afraid of you."

Laborc laughed. "Oh, really?" The older boy grabbed Knuckles by the collar of his shirt, lifting him up to stare him in the eyes. "You wanna make a bet on that?"

Knuckles didn't even waver as the boy held him out of the chair. When he was about to pull back his arm and sock one to him, Laborc dropped Knuckles in shock. His attention immediately went to the girl next to him who had obviously kicked the panther in the shin.

Laborc was furious. "Why you little brat! I'll make you pay for that!" He lunged for the bat-girl.

Rouge gulped and thanked the heavens that she was smaller than most kids and rolled between his legs causing Laborc to trip over a chair. Everyone in the cafeteria was now watching this display. Some were even chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Knuckles was shocked that Rouge would do something that reckless just to save him from something he could've just as easy get himself out of, without all the drama involved.

Unfortunately, Rouge being so young and unable to defend herself properly, and Laborc being at least three times her size, he had the upper advantage. Rouge quickly ran to a nearby trashcan and grabbed an empty tray which was on top of it. Laborc made his way over to the little girl with fire burning in his dark eyes. As he swung a fist at her, the girl hurriedly put the tray in front of her face to block the hit. Everyone in the hall laughed at this. This only made Laborc even madder.

"Why you little…!" Now he wouldn't stop at anything to make that girl pay for humiliating him like this. Before Rouge had any time to scurry away, Laborc grabbed her. "Nobody, and I mean **_nobody_**, has the right to mess with me and get away with it!" He drew his arm back, ready to strike.

Knuckles wasn't going to allow his new 'friend' to get beaten by this punk kid, since, after all, she wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for helping him out. Not that he needed any help in the first place…

He ran towards Laborc, pushed back on his legs to give him a flying leap and land smack dapped on Laborc's head, knocking the boy out, and landing on the floor in a perfect flip. The older boy's hold on Rouge was released and she fell to the floor. Knuckles dusted his hands off and turned to the fallen bat-girl. "You okay?"

Rouge shakily nodded and helped herself up. The cafeteria was in silent shock at what just happened between the bully of the school, a 3rd grader, and a new kid. Soon, they cheered for the younger kids' victory and laughed at the older kid's misfortune.

Funny how his buddies weren't around to help him…

_**----**_

_**Not from the Author**: Well, at least he's making friends now. XD I wasn't really satisfied with this chapter, but, it'll do. By the by, if you like, you could check out my new website (it's linked in my profile). _

_**Next Chapter Preview:**_

**_Chapter IV – After School and Saved_**

_Rouge slowly walked out of the building and spotted Knuckles. She was a little mad that he would leave her just like that. She stomped over to him and glared with her hands on her small hips. "You could've at least waited for me!"_

_Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Whatever."_

_She huffily sat down next to him. "You're so mean sometimes. You shouldn't be mean to a lady! It's not right."_

_Knuckles gave her a weird look. "Maybe if you show me a lady, I might be a little nicer."_


	4. Chapter IV: After School and Saved

**_Note_**: _Let's just say this: My story, my perspective. I ask that you respect that. I mean, they don't really show how they were when they were younger. It's basically a guess at it. I like the way this is going. And 'sides, most people change when they grow up, also it's good to be different. XD Thanks to **everyone** who reviewed! Much appreciative! Enjoy chapter four. (Be warned: this chapter sucks. --;;) Introduction of a new character. W00t._

_I wasn't gonna post this until Friday, but I said, eh, what the heck. Enjoy. XD_

_**----**_

**Chapter IV – After School and Saved**

The rest of the day was pretty much uneventful and all Knuckles had to worry about was homework. He was ecstatic when school let out and particularly ran out of the classroom with his backpack swung over his shoulder. The red echidna soon stood outside the school grounds and looked around for his mother's blue SUV. She wasn't there yet to pick him up. He shrugged and sat on a bench to wait for her.

Rouge slowly walked out of the building and spotted Knuckles. She was a little mad that he would leave her just like that. She stomped over to him and glared with her hands on her small hips. "You could've at least waited for me!"

Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

She huffily sat down next to him. "You're so mean sometimes. You shouldn't be mean to a lady! It's not right."

Knuckles gave her a weird look. "Maybe if you show me a lady, I might be a little nicer."

Rouge gasped. "You're a jerk!" She hollered in his ear.

"You're annoying!" Knuckles yelled back, rubbing his ear.

"You're stupid!"

"You're ugly!"

Rouge's right eye slightly twitched. "You're…you're so mean!"

Knuckles shrugged indifferent to her comeback. "And you're an idiot."

"And you're both dead!" A new voice joined the vocal battle.

Both eyes turned to Laborc who was looking…unpleasant at the moment. Behind him were his three buddies, a pale blue lion with a tiny black mane on the tip of his head, and a black tip on his tail, a yellow cheetah with brown spots, and a tan colored lynx with black (almost transparent) spots and black tipped ears.

Rouge 'eeped' and hid behind Knuckles as the larger boy advanced onto them. Knuckles rolled his eyes at the girl and turned his attention to the threatening boy. "You must feel really stupid after getting beaten by two third graders."

Laborc chuckled. "Oh, you're gonna pay for that and I make sure you spend as much time as possible in the hospital, you little brat."

Knuckles wasn't really in the mood to show this guy up. All he wanted to do was go home, do his homework, and hang out in his room for the rest of the day. "What kinda kid goes around beating up smaller ones, anyway?"

"Me!" Laborc punched the unsuspected Knuckles in the jaw, knocking him into the concrete ground. "I'm gonna murder ya!" He leaped on top of Knuckles and got ready to beat the living daylights out of him.

Rouge jumped on the taller kid's back. "Leave him alone!" She was instantly pulled off by the lion and lynx before she could do any real damage to Laborc.

The little bat-girl watched helplessly as the boy started to punch Knuckles in the face. Knuckles tried to block most of the attacks, but found it hard to. Laborc was considerably a lot stronger than he was. He mustered up all the strength he could gather and kicked his feet up, knocking the older boy over.

The bully fell to his side just as Rouge stomped on the foot of both her capturers. As soon as she was freed, she ran over to Knuckles' side.

Laborc got to his feet and wiped away blood from his busted lip. "You just dug yourself a deeper hole, echidna."

Knuckles plopped himself up on shaky elbows with Rouge kneeing next to him. He was used getting bullied on, but this butt-munch was taking it a bit too far. As Laborc came closer to the two, Knuckles stuck one arm out in front of Rouge in some sort of protective way. This only caused Laborc to laugh in arrogance.

"So, you think you're some sort of hero, huh? Protecting the poor and defenseless 'princess'? Once I'm done with you, I'mma gonna eat her for lunch." He grinned, showing off his razor sharp teeth.

Knuckles forced himself to stand. That last beating he took from this moron left him sore all over. Every bone in his body ached and his right eye felt slightly swollen. Blood slowly tinkled from a cut above that same eye as he was forced to slightly shut it, obscuring his visibility.

Laborc placed both hands on his side and titled his head back with half-lid eyes. "Oh come on now! You couldn't possible want more, could ya? Learn to give up." He drew back his right arm but as he was about to release, someone grabbed him. Turning around, his face instantly fell.

Standing before him with a firm grip on the boy's hand was a black male bat with silver tips on the end of his ears and silver stripes on both arms and legs and on the end of his tail. He had blue piercing eyes and looked to be around sixteen or seventeen. He wore a black and red t-shirt with a skull on it and black and red pants with chains hanging from the sides and black and red leather boots. He liked black and red. "Is there a problem here?"

Rouge eyes lit up at the sight of the other bat. "Blade!" She ran to him, hugging him tightly around the waist. Blade let go of Laborc's hand to return Rouge's hug. "I missed you!" He lifted her up in his arms.

"I missed you, too." He turned his attention back to the other boy. "Was this kid bothering you?"

Rouge nodded her head, glaring at the red panther. "He hurt my new friend!" She pointed a finger at the bruised Knuckles.

Blade glanced to Knuckles and back at Laborc. "If you know what's good for you, you'll run. Fast. Now."

Laborc, very afraid of this kid, ran so fast that Sonic would've been envious, his buddies not far behind him.

Blade gently put Rouge back on the ground and walked over to Knuckles. "So, who's your new friend, Rougey?"

Rouge rolled her eyes at the nickname. "This is Knuckles. He moved next door to me yesterday."

Blade extended his hand out to help Knuckles up. Knuckles nervously took the outstretch hand. The older bat stooped down and examined the echidna. "Man, that kid really got you good. Where's your mother?"

Knuckles shrugged; slightly embarrassed that anyone would see him like this. And then his eyes widen in fright. His mother! What would she think? She would die of a heart attack! He gulped and slowly turned his head to the road just as his mother's blue SUV pulled up. She happily stepped from the car, closing the door, and making her where to his current position.

She stopped dead in her tracks, however, when she noticed her son. "Knuckles!" She ran to his side and threw her arms around him, bringing him in a tight hug. "Oh, my Knuckles! What happened to you? Who did this to you? Are you alright? Are you hurt? Look at all that blood! Look at your eye! Can you see? Do you have a concussion? How many fingers am I holding up? Knuckles, answer me!" Lara-le frenetically shook him in hopes of snapping him out of the daze she apparently thought he was in.

Knuckles' head was spinning. "Mom…." She still ranted on. "Mom…" Tears were now streaming down her face as she drew her son in another tight hug. "Mom!" He yelled and that seem to have worked. "It's fine, I'm fine! Stop worrying!"

She pulled back to give her son a better look and sniffled. "Are you sure, sweetie? Maybe I should take you to the hospital, just to make sure…"

Knuckles shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

She sighed. "Let's take you home and get you cleaned up." She stood and held onto her son's hand. Walking towards her car was when she finally took note of Rouge and Blade. She stopped and looked at them. "I hope you're not involved in beating my son up."

Knuckles smacked his forehead in frustration. "No, mom. And I didn't get **_beat up_**…"

Rouge gave his mother a sheepish smile as she stood with her hands behind her back, rocking on the balls of her feet. For some reason, she liked Knuckles' mother. She seems to really care for her son.

Lara-le gave Rouge a questionable look before smiling. "Oh, you're that girl from this morning. Knuckles very first friend!" She turned to Knuckles and patted him on the top of his head. "I told you you'll make friends."

He sighed. "Can we just go now? My head hurts…"

"Of course sweetie." She questioned Blade and Rouge. "Do you two need a ride home?"

Blade shook his head. "I'll have to decline, Mrs. Echidna." He said. He figured her name was Mrs. Echidna, since that is what it said on her name badge. From the looks of it, she must work at some hospital…or a library.

She smiled at the politeness of this young man. "Well, alright than. You two take care now." She headed towards her car.

Rouge waved to Knuckles. "Bye Knuckles! I'll see you at home!"

Knuckles waved back half-heartedly. "Bye." He said as he climbed into the passenger side of the vehicle.

Rouge watched as they drove away. Once they were gone, she happily turned to the older bat. "Knuckles is so cool!" She jumped into Blade's arms.

He laughed at her antics. "You silly girl. I'm glade you're happy. Is he you're boyfriend?"

Rouge blinked. "Boyfriend?" She asked, clearly confused by the term. She heard the word boyfriend before, but never really knew what it meant.

Blade couldn't help but laugh at her innocence. "Now, how do I explain this? Gosh, I never thought I'll be teaching my lil' sis about the birds and the bees." He placed a gloved head on his chin to think. "You know what? How about I tell you when we get home, okay?"

Rouge nodded. "Okay!"

Blade led the girl to his motorcycle and placed a helmet on her head, strapping her in the small car that was attached. "You are safe and secure?"

"Yep!"

"Alright than, let's get this show on the road!" He jumped on the back of the bike and it roared to life. "Just tell me if I'm going too fast for you, okay?"

Rouge laughed enthusiastically. "I like riding on your bike! Go, go!"

"And we're off!" He zoomed down the street and they disappeared over the horizon.

_**----**_

Later that day, after Knuckles' mother cleaned him up and fixed him an after school snack, and once he was done with his homework, he decided to watch some television. He wasn't really into television as most kids were, but since there was nothing else to do; television was the only cure to his boredom.

In the middle of watching an episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (it was the only thing on), a knock was heard at his front door. Ignoring it, he allowed his mother to answer. He could hear his mother greet someone quite passionately. Moments later, he was attacked by a flying object.

"Hi Knuckles!" Of course, it was the bat-girl. Who else were you expecting?

Knuckles fell from his spot on the couch with the white bat on top of him. "What do you want, now!"

She smiled, still not getting off of him. "I'm gonna keep you company! Don't ya feel special?" She winked.

"No." He shoved her off of him.

Rouge plopped herself down on the couch next to him. "Oh, stop being a meanie, Knuckles."

"That's the way I am, bat-girl." He picked up the remote on the coffee table and started to flip through the channels. He never really liked Yu-Gi-Oh anyway.

Rouge watched the flicking images with disinterest. "Let me find something!"

Knuckles gave her the 'are you crazy?' look. "No way. This is **_my_** TV."

The small white bat shook her head. "No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!" He argued back.

"Nuh-uh!" She reached for the remote as Knuckles held it protectively.

"Yeah-huh!" He quickly moved away from her until he was backed up against the armrest.

She grabbed the remote with both hands, trying to pull it desperately from his iron grip. "It isn't yours!"

"Well, it's not yours either!" He pulled his end, leaning halfway off of the cream colored couch they were sitting on.

"But I wanna watch TV!" She growled, pushing Knuckles off the edge. He landed on the floor in a heap, the remote flying from his hold. Knuckles watched with his head turned upside down as it landed near the doorway, by a pair of large feet. Definitely not his mother's…

Both pair of young eyes followed the feet up a set of legs until they rested on the intruder's face and their eyes connected to blue ones that were slightly amused. He grinned, tilted his head to the side, and spoke.

"I see you two are having the time of your lives." He laughed.

Rouge blushed, a little embarrassed. "Why're you here, Blade?" She asked as she jumped from the couch.

Lara-le then walked into the room with a bag over her shoulder. "Well, I found him wondering around, and since I have a few things to do, I needed a babysitter."

Knuckles groaned, still lying on the floor, upside-down. "…"

She bent down to kiss her son on the forehead. "I'll be back shortly, okay, sweetheart? In the meantime, however, I want you to be on your **_best_** behavior for Blade."

Knuckles said nothing as he watched the upside-down figure of his mother disappear through the archway which connected the living room to the dinning room, where the front door was in their small apartment. He heard the door softly shut and sighed, finally decided that his neck was starting to ache.

He got up and flopped back on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest. He hated when his mother would leave him with a 'babysitter', most of them being teenage girls with boyfriend problems.

Luckily, his babysitter tonight was a guy…with an annoying little sister, who so happens to be flipping through the channels with **_his_** remote.

He grumbled and turned on his side, ignoring the sound of laugher that came from the TV. "…It's my remote…"

_**----**_

_**Not from the Author**:_ _Ah, the longest chapter thus far. It's so fun writing Rouge and Knuckles as little kids! I know that they seem a bit…OOC-ish, but they **are** kids, now…sometime things change when you grow up. ;; Gosh, this is turning out to be a very long day, isn't it? Maybe I shouldn't have brought in Blade…? Oh well, what's done is done. I seriously wanted to crop out the scene with Blade and Rouge, but that would mean re-doing chapter five…_

_There will be no more chapter previews…because I should let the anticipation build up. XP_


	5. Chapter V: Ice Cream and Swings

_**Disclaimer**: In case you've forgotten, since my last update been FOREVER, I still do not own Sonic the Hedgehog._

_**AN**: Wow. Just, wow. It's been over three months since I last updated. I'm so sorry. I could explain what's taken me so long, but I can't. I'll just tell you that a lot has happened that consist of my losing my **When We Were Young** files and being lazy. Please forgive me! **-bows apologetically-**_ _But, do not fear, for I WILL at least TRY to continue this. Therefore, any and all ideas/help/suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Now, read on, for I will not hold you any longer!_

_PS: Sorry if it's lacking in it's usual 'standard'. Please enjoy._

_**----------**_

**Chapter V - Ice Cream and Swings**

A few days later, Knuckles was once again at that place they called 'school' in his new hometown. The school there pretty much annoyed him. He had bullies trying so desperately to beat him up, he had homework in just about every class, and not only that, he had an annoying bat-girl that just **_wouldn't_** leave him alone. He doesn't even like her. She's loud, clingy, thinks she owns everything (that is his, of course), and let's not forget bossy.

The only good thing about this particular school day was that it was Friday, which meant that it was the last day of the school week. Tomorrow would be Saturday and he could sleep in all day, watch Saturday morning cartoons, and **_be by himself_**. NO BATGIRL! ...Or, at least he hoped. After all, she lived next door to him. Alas, his dreams and hopes of the 'morrow came crashing down. He would never be away from her. That thought alone made him want to run and cry like a little two year old.

"What are you doing?" That familiar voice that made him flinch entered his hearing. Knuckles sighed and turned to his 'friend' and gave her that 'what do you want?' look. She smiled a toothy grin at him with her hands behind her head. "I asked, what are you doing?"

Knuckles turned back around in his seat. They still had about fifteen minutes left of school, thankfully. Soon, he'll be able to rush home and be away from here for two whole days. "What does it look like, bat-girl?"

She frowned at that and poked him with the eraser end of her pencil. "My name is **_Rouge_**, if you've forgotten, **_dreadlocks_**."

Knuckles shrugged. "I wouldn't really care if your name was Daffodil. You're still annoying." He tried hard to ignore her, but that was proving to be even more difficult than before.

"You're more annoying. Stop ignoring me!" She thrust her pencil's end hard into Knuckles shoulder. He flinched and turn around, anger flaring in his purple eyes.

"Quit it!" He yelled, snatching her pencil from her hand and snapping it in half. Rouge eyes widen but quickly narrowed in anger too.

"Why'd you do that, you big fat jerk!" She screamed, startling everyone in the classroom. Their teacher, Ms. Katz, quickly hurriedly rush to their desks.

"What is going on here?" She demanded.

Both Knuckles and Rouge pointed at the other. "He/She started it!" They declared in unison.

Ms. Katz rolled her eyes at the childish behavior. "I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it. Now please, refrain yourselves from disrupting my class again. Is that understood? Or must I send you two to the principals' office?"

Knuckles and Rouge turned back in their seats, their heads held low as they muttered a 'no ma'am' to their teacher. Thankfully, however, they were saved from any more humiliation as the school bell rung. Every single child in the classroom hopped from their seats and rushed to the door, Ms. Katz yelling at them about their weekend assignment.

Once outside of the building, Knuckles was ready to look for his mother's van when he 'coincidentally' ran into his self-appointed torturer. "Hey there, kid." The panther said in anything but a pleasant tone.

Knuckles groaned inwardly and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "What do you want now?" He really hated this kid. Just because he was, what? Two years older than him, he thinks he can just push Knuckles around? He was hoping that after the thrashing he gave him a few days ago, that he would leave him alone. No such luck. Either Laborc was incredibly dumb, or has greatly improved in fighting skills. And he doubted the latter.

Laborc growled as he cracked his knuckles, his 'goons' standing behind him. "You should really learn how to respect your elders, kid."

This time, Knuckles **_did_** roll his eyes. "I don't really see any around here."

Laborc was just about to punch the living daylight out of Knuckles when his fist was caught, yet again, in mid swing. He nervously looked over his shoulder and sighed in defeat. It was once again that bratty bat's older brother. He glared at Knuckles. _'You got lucky this time, kid, but bat-boy here won't be able to protect you forever.'_

Laborc snatched his hand out of Blade's larger hands and glared threateningly at the younger boy. "Next time, I'll get you." He whispered loud enough for Knuckles to hear, as if Blade couldn't hear it too. Blade slapped him on the back of the head, not hard enough to hurt him, but hard enough to knock some sense into the boy's head.

"Get outta here." Blade said, causing Laborc and his goons to run away. He turned back to Knuckles and gave him a bright smile. He also noticed that someone was missing. "Hey, where's Rouge?"

Knuckles shrugged, not really caring where the annoying girl was. "I don't know." He looked around for his mother's car, but couldn't see it anywhere.

Blade noticed. "Oh, your mother asked me to pick you up today."

"Oh." Was all Knuckles said as he stood there with his backpack swung over his shoulder. He was about to walk to parking lot when something heavy attached **_her_**self to him.

"You're so rude, Knucklehead!" The girl he dreaded most yelled into his ear.

If only Knuckles was brave enough to cry out in misery, he would have. "...Just...leave me alone..."

Rouge jumped off of his back and smiled up at him before turning to her older brother. "Hi Blade!"

Blade smiled back and rubbed the top of her head. "Hey, I was thinking that maybe you guys wanted to go out for ice cream after school? What do you two say?" He offered them. He knew how much Rouge loved ice cream.

Rouge eyes brighten. "Yeah!"

Knuckles, on the other hand, didn't really cared for sweets. Back home on his island, sweets was something rare to come by, but fruit was an entirely different story. He love strawberries.

Blade turned to Knuckles. "How about you, Knuckles? Want some ice cream?"

He shrugged. "I don't care."

Blade only smiled and walked the two to the car he borrowed from his father. He opened up the backseat doors for the two and got them into the navy blue Volkswagen GTI. "Alright, buckle up, you guys know the drill." Once the two eight year olds were settled in their seats, Blade closed the door and got into the driver's seat, starting it up. A few minutes later, they were at the park.

After getting out the car, Blade walked the two children over to the ice cream stand. "So, what kind of ice cream do you like, Knuckles?"

"Strawberry." Was the single word to leave the young echidnas mouth.

Blade raised an eyebrow. "Just strawberry?" At Knuckles' nod, he turned to Rouge. "How about you, Rougy?"

Rouge thought about it as she tilted her head skywards and poke out her small pink tongue. "Um...I want a double chocolate chip ice cream cone!" She declared after a minute of thinking.

Blade almost laughed. "You're gonna get fat, Rouge."

Rouge glared at her big brother and crossed her arms angrily. "I am **_not_**!"

Knuckles jumped in. "You can't get any fatter than you are now." He laughed at his own joke.

The smaller girl turned her glare to the echidna. "Take that back, you stupid jerk!"

"No."

"Now!"

"No."

Her anger flared. "Oh, I hate you so much!"

Knuckles looked up with hopeful eyes. "Does that mean you'll leave me alone now?" Stupid question to ask, he knew, but he was so unbelievably hopeful about it.

"No!" She yelled and punched him.

Blade only ordered the ice cream and allowed them their 'fun'. Who was he to interrupt a cute fight between his sister and her...friend? He paid for the ice cream and turned around to the kids. They were still arguing about something or another. Ah, to be young again.

"Here you go, guys." He said and handed them their ice cream cones. They immediately shut up and took the cones from Blade, both thanking him.

They ate their ice cream in silence as they sat on a park bench, watching the dogs that were there run around and play. Rouge turned to Blade. "I want a puppy."

Blade blinked up from the book he was reading (yes, he likes to read) and faced her. "You want a puppy?" She nodded. "Your apartment doesn't allow animals."

She frowned and dropped it. She'll get a puppy once she moves out of that apartment. She continued to eat her ice cream until she was done and jumped from her seat. "Knuckles, play on the swings with me!"

Knuckles looked at her as if she's gone insane. "What?"

"Play on the swings with me!" She repeated.

"Why?"

She growled and grabbed his large knuckles, pulling him along with her. "Because it's fun! Let's go!" She dragged him to the swing set and got on one of the two swings there. "Push me!"

Knuckles eyed her and the swing wearily. "No."

She pouted. "Just push me! Please?"

He sighed and gave in, giving the girl a half hearted push on the swing. She barely moved an inch.

"..." Rouge turned to look over her shoulder at her friend. "That wasn't a very good push."

"So sue me."

"Push."

"I don't want to."

"Push me now."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not!" Rouge yelled as she jumped off the swing and rounded on him. "Why do you like making everything so difficult! I only wanna swing!"

"So?" Knuckles really didn't care what this girl wanted. He just wanted to go home, enjoy his weekend, and possibly fake being sick so he didn't have to go to school Monday.

"Oh! You are soooo mean! I hate you so much!" She growled and stomped away from Knuckles.

Knuckles watched her leave him, feeling oddly...sadden. Why was he feeling sad? It wasn't as if he **_enjoyed_** that girl's company, was it? ...No, of course not. ...But she was the only one that wanted to become his friend. Maybe he was just a tad bit mean to her? He sighed and called out to her.

"Rouge!"

Rouge stopped and turned around to face him. "What?"

Knuckles jogged up to her and frowned. He was **_not_** good at apologizing and tried to avoid it as much as possible. "Okay, I'll push you."

Rouge smiled and her eyes instantly lit up. "Oh! Thanks, Knuckles!" She raced back to the swing and waited for Knuckles to push her and he did. He actually had fun seeing as she was having fun, laughing, and smiling. It gave him that...warm and fuzzy feeling?

_**----------**_

_**AN**: This chapter was rushed. But, it's better than nothing, eh? At least this means that it'll be updated more...regularly, hopefully, as soon as I rethink a plot for it...YES, I FORGOT THE PLOT! How could I have done such a thing? Baaaaad Sapphire. Bad. **-shakes head-** I just hoped it didn't suck too bad. I've realized people were still reviewing and wanted an update...so, there! Please continue to review and I'll possibly get this story DONE. Next update WON'T take three months, that's a promise! _**-_thumbs up; teeth: Ping!-_**


End file.
